Keluarga Kita Berdua
by Yuuzu A
Summary: FutureFic! Hiruma dan Mamori menjalani kehidupan yang bahagia, sederhana, rasa kenyamanan, kesetiaan, kepercayaan, dan cinta mewarnai kehidupan mereka. Apa yang ada di depan mereka merupakan kenangan yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh seorang Hiruma Mamori.


Hiruma Youichi dan Anezaki Mamori, mendengar kedua nama insan itu yang ada di kepala orang-orang ialah, setan dan malaikat. Anezaki Mamori dikenal akan kemurahan hatinya, sikapnya yang sopan, serta parasnya yang cantik berasal dari turunan barat. Jika ada yang dapat mendapatkan hati sang malaikat ini, pastinya orang yang paling beruntung. Penduduk seantero Jepang mengenal betul sikap, sifat Hiruma Youichi yang berbeda dari manusia lainnya, pria jenius yang kejam, dingin, tidak kenal ampun, maniak senjata, suka mengancam, misterius, kasar, ucapan penuh kata-kata kotor, orang-orang tahu ialah yang berkuasa di wilayah ini, dengan 'kamera CCTV' rakitannya yang tersebar di tempat-tempat tersembunyi, di mana pria itu dapat mengetahui aktivitas setiap manusia yang ada di sana. Tak heran jika Hiruma Youichi mengetahui rahasia tersembunyi orang-orang, maka dari itu lah ia dijuluki setan, iblis, monster, juga segala panggilan negatif lainnya. Tetapi mereka hanya melihat mantan kapten olahraga kasar dari sisi gelap pria itu sendiri, berbeda dengan wanita yang setia menemaninya di kala senang dan susah. Memang awalnya Mamori pun melihat Hiruma dari sisi yang selalu dibicarakan orang-orang, kemudian ia merubah cara pandangnya berbeda dari yang lain. Sikap kasar pada tim ia lakukan untuk mendisiplinkan diri masing-masing, mengubah tim menjadi pribadi yang lebih mantap, mengubah seorang anak lemah yang sejak kecil disuruh orang, lari dari temannya yang berbuat jahat, takut akan kesakitan, menjadi orang hebat, orang yang kuat. Juga Hiruma Youichi membuat mereka berubah, berubah merasa capek menjadi pecundang tiga siswa yang dikenal sebagai anak nakal, pembuat onar, berulah pada guru menjadi tiga orang yang dibanggakan pada era itu, tentu saja dengan caranya sendiri. Andai saja di masa depan ini orang-orang mengubah pandangan pada lelaki yang ia cintai itu. Di lain sisi Hiruma Youichi lah yang terlihat kuat itu tidak menampakkan sisi lainnya pada orang lain. Pria yang menunjukkan kebaikannya dengan caranya sendiri, ia selalu menyendiri, hanya beberapa orang yang bisa memahaminya mendalam.

Hiruma Youichi, pria paling beruntung yang ada di muka bumi. Dia dapat mengubah marga Anezaki Mamori menjadi Hiruma sejak menikah dengannya tiga tahun yang lalu. Sangat beruntung memiliki seorang istri yang tidak disangka dapat mengisi kehidupannya, meskipun dilingkungan keluarganya diselingi dengan pertengkaran, tetapi berakhir dengan keromantisan yang muncul diantara banyak yang berubah dari Hiruma Youichi, lebih tepatnya tidak ada. Ia tetaplah pria yang dikenal kejam, kasar, misterius, tepat seperti saat-saat usianya masih belasan tahun. Kehidupan kedua Hiruma ini tidak bisa diharapkan seperti yang biasanya terjadi pada pasangan lainnya. Pertama, sebelum pernikahan mereka, Hiruma sudah membeli tanah dan membangun tempat tinggal kelak untuk keluarganya. Terletak di daerah pantai, bangunan khas Jepang dengan lantai kayu, serta pintu gesernya. Bangunan rumah bertopang dengan material bangunan sehingga ada jarak antara tanah dan bangunan. Dibagian depan rumah terdapat lima buah anak tangga dengan tinggi rendah untuk memasuki bangunan sederhana itu. Disekitarnya sepi karena tidak ada rumah lain disekitarnya, harus berjalan beberapa ratus meter untuk menemui rumah penduduk lainnya. Hiruma sengaja memilih daerah yang agak sepi karena pribadinya sendiri tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian. Yang kedua, mengajak sang pendamping hidup berjalan-jalan ke tempat yang romantis, tetapi pasangan ini duduk di bangku penonton, menonton pertandingan _amefuto_ sudah cukup bagi sang istri. Ketiga kalinya pada saat hari ulang tahun pernikahan, Hiruma Youichi memberikannya beberapa tangkai mawar merah sepulang dari bekerja, dan membuat Mamori terkejut kenapa Hiruma jadi terlihat lebih romantis, 'Aku sudah memenuhi kemauanmu dulu, kau ingin ulang tahun pernikahan yang ketiga lebih spesial,' begitu. Itu hanya angan-angan Mamori dan Youichi menanggapinya dengan serius! lalu mereka membuat kue ulang tahun bersama dan merayakannya berdua di rumah. Tak perlurumah bagai istana, tempat romantis, hadiah ulang tahun yang mewah, yang mereka butuhkan hanya kesetiaan, kepercayaan, serta cinta tulus mengalir dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam.

Hari ulang tahun pernikahannya berikutnya menjadi hal yang paling tidak bisa dilupakan oleh Hiruma Mamori. Wajah cantiknya berseri-seri saat mendenger suara ketukan pintu rumah depannya, Mamori agak heran sejak kapan suaminya mengetuk, ia lalu membuka pintu menyambut kedatangan sang suami, "_Okaeri_—".

"Maaf, ini kediaman tuan Hiruma?"

Kedua mata biru itu meredup mendapati bukan Youichi yang ada di depan pintu, ya, tentu saja bukan, sejak kapan seseorang yang tinggal di rumahnya sendiri, mengetuk pintu untuk masuk jika punya kunci sendiri. Mamori memancarkan pandangan penuh tanya kepada kedua anggota polisi yang ada di depannya.

.

.

Hiruma Mamori terdiam di depan peti yang terbuka itu, sosok bidang sang suami terbaring di atasnya, sekitar tubuh berkulit _tuxedo_ hitam miliknya dihiasi dengan bunga melati yang semerbak baunya. Wajah tampannya terlihat sangat tenang saat nyawanya tidak ada pada jasadnya. Seluruh tubuh Hiruma Mamori bergetar, ia menangis keras, lalu diam pandangannya kosong menatap tubuh tak bernyawa di depannya, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, mencubiti lengan dan tubuhnya, mencoba membangunkan dirinya dari mimpi buruk di hari bahagianya bertahun yang lalu.

Wanita itu mendekat, menatap wajah pria yang dicintainya lekat-lekat. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia mulai mengusap wajah prianya dengan lembut, paras pria itu tetap terlihat tegas sebagaimana seperti biasanya, kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan warna kehijauan yang selalu dapat menghipnotis dirinya. Pipinya yang tirus, bibir tipis yang selalu menciumnya setiap malam, senyuman tulus dari bibir itu, Mamori sangat berharap Youichi akan tertawa lepas, tersenyum geli di depan wajahnya mengatakan, 'aku tidak mungkin mati, bodoh!' kepadanya.

"Inilah wajah suamiku... yang selalu aku sayangi dan akan tetap kucintai, wajahmu terlihat sangat damai... kau tenang ya, di 'sana'? Tapi Tuhan lebih menyayangimu, Tuhan akan menjagamu di sisi-Nya, Tuhan memberkatimu, Youichi,"

Kemudian tangan wanita itu menggenggam tangan sang pria yang ada di atas perutnya, ia mengaitkan jari-jari mereka dengan erat, sangat erat sehingga membuat ujung-ujung jari Mamori memerah, "Ini... tangannya yang besar, selalu memegang senjata, membawa bola, juga tangan ini yang mencari uang untuk kehidupan kami setelah menikah, dengan tangannya sendiri, bukan hasil ancamannya. Semoga Tuhan menerima jerih payahmu selama ini.". Lalu mengecup punggung tangan pria itu yang dingin.

"Terima kasih karena aku bahagia menjadi istrimu, aku terlalu bahagia menjadi istrimu, terima kasih karena mau mengisi kehidupanku, terima kasih—". Ia tidak kuasa menahan sakit hatinya lagi, ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, menahan suara tangisan di tenggorokannya. Hiruma Mamori medekatkan dirinya lagi untuk mengecup kening Hiruma Youichi, air mata berjatuhan ke wajah tampan suaminya, nafasnya mulai habis, tenggorokannya mengering dan sakit karena menangis, suaranya lirih diantara tangisan dan kalimat terakhirnya, "Aku mencintaimu,".

.

.

Mamori yang malang itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang basah dengan air matanya, bola matanya memancarkan pandangan kosong, seakan jiwanya terbang jauh dari raga. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat berat, Mamori merasa lelah menangis. Kemudian seorang pemuda berparas Hiruma Youichi datang dari dari balik pintu kamar mereka, melihat istri sudah terbangun dari 'sleeping beauty'-nya. Ia langsung duduk di tepi kasur king size tempat Mamori berbaring, memperhatikan wajah cantik sehabis menangis itu, "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ia tetap tak menghiraukan panggilan lelaki itu, meski sudah berkali-kali Youichi memanggil namanya, bahkan menyentuh, mengusap tangannya hanya untuk sekedar mendapatkan perhatian dari Mamori. "Youichi... jangan mati." Gumamnya pelan. Mendengarnya membuat pria itu setengah kesal, "Hei, bangun!" teriaknya. Mamori pun tersentak kembali ke alam sadarnya, melihat Hiruma Youichi di hadapannya dengan bingung.

"Kau itu cuma bermimpi, bodoh. Kau harus lihat wajah menangismu juga igauanmu tadi! Kekekekeke, sangat lucu!" katanya sembari terkekeh lepas. Dan disaat yang sama suara tangisan bayi menggema di kamar, Mamori menoleh ke arah suara, seorang bayi laki-laki yang tertidur di dalam keranjang bayinya, merasa terganggu dengan tawa Youichi dan mulai menangis lebih keras. Oh, bagaimana mungkin Mamori bisa melupakan bayi mereka? Bayi Mamori dan Youichi. Bahkan bayi itu tidak muncul dalam mimpinya, bagaimana Mamori tidak menyadari itu mimpi? Semua terasa begitu nyata. Youichi menghampiri keranjang bayi untuk menggendong bayinya dengan sangat hati-hati dan kembali memposisikan dirinya di tempat semula. "Bayi sialan cengeng, berisik," umpatnya saat menidurkan sang bayi perlahan di samping ibunya. Sedari tadi Mamori memperhatikan gerak-gerik Youichi, wajahnya, matanya yang diharapkan dapat ia lihat lagi sekarang, bibirnya yang pucat dalam mimpinya yang ia harapkan untuk terkekeh kini menyeringai sambil memperhatikan si bayi, tangan pria yang terasa dingin di dalam mimpinya kini ia genggam erat-erat. Mamori mendekat dan memeluk ayah dari bayi di sampingnya. Hiruma Mamori tidak akan pernah melupakan mimpi buruknya itu dan ia sangat bersyukur dapat kembali bersama keluarganya yang damai.

A/N: Halo semua, pertama-tama maaf ya author tiba-tiba menghilang, belum lanjut ff promises-nya :" kenapa susah ya dapetin feels yang pas. dan juga gegara our government afjilgsidlfhi yg udah nge block ffn jadi saya nggak bisa buka dalam waktu yang lama :"D Dan saya bukannya lanjutin utang malah buat story baru, hikss, ini story dibuat sore tadi padahal, jadi ngerjain ini kurang dari 5 jam. Hontou desu. semoga ini menghibur ya! reviews selalu saya butuhkan :') dengan bahasa yang sopan kalau mau nge-flame ya :)


End file.
